


Tough Love

by Lady_hakunamatata



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_hakunamatata/pseuds/Lady_hakunamatata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace writes Alec a letter, on the day of his wedding to Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Love

Dear Alec,

You’re probably wondering why I’m writing this letter, instead of saving my words to you for my Best Man’s speech. Trust me, you’ll get it; just keep reading. All I can promise you for now is that the speech you’ll actually like.  
First and foremost, I wanted you to know how happy I am for you, and how proud you’re making me today, even though yes, I do understand (as incredible as it may sound to you) that this day has nothing to do with me, like a lot of other things don’t either. I feel happy for you because I care about you, that’s all. See? Nothing to do with me. Sort of.  
Now, let me tell you I don’t really like saying this more than you are going to enjoy reading it, but it’s a necessary evil, so I want you to pay attention to me, okay? I’m trusting you to do that right now. Alec, I know how important this is to you, I know you love Magnus and you’re happy with him and with that awesome kid you two have, you are pretty much getting more than you could have ever dared to dream once upon a… not so long ago. I also know _you_ ; how selfless you are, how hard you love, and how you practically live putting everyone’s best interests as priority, most of the times even before your own. Which is why I feel the obligation, not as your best man, but as your brother, your friend and your Parabatai, to tell you this: if there ever comes a time when you feel like this deal you’re signing for today isn’t really what you want it to be, if you ever feel like you’re not getting what you deserve (which, don’t sell yourself short, is actually a lot), I want you to do what you must and _walk away._ You’re allowed to. You can do it. Nobody will blame you for thinking about what’s good for you just once in your life. Not Magnus, not your kid… Just keep yourself in mind, you understand? Try not to lose yourself in all this. Forever is a long time to spend it being unhappy and feeling unfulfilled, even if it is just occasionally. And you don’t deserve to ever feel like that in the first place.  
I guess I found a new reason for this letter now: if I had chosen to say this to you personally, you could have just walked away and refused to listen to me; if you have to read it (and I trust you won’t destroy this, because despite most likely disagreeing with my message, you still care about the gesture), you will have no way to ignore it. Plus, you may even use this as a reminder, pick up the letter and read these words every time you are having doubts and you need someone to give you a little tough love to get some reason into that thick skull of yours.  
Don’t get me wrong: these words I just wrote don’t mean I’m not happy for you, or that I want your marriage to fail, or that I think it will. I want only the best for you (but I’m sure you already know it, since I chose you to be my Parabatai).  
I want you to tell your children(the one you have now, and the ones that will come), even long after I’m gone - we both know I’m going first, and it’s not going to be your fault, okay? OKAY?- that there once was their cool uncle Jace, who loved you so much he was the only one who dared always saying, not what you wanted to hear, but what you needed to be told.  
  
Love, always.  
  
Jace

 


End file.
